


The Victorian Set

by kanamidos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: I WROTE THIS IN A DAY SO IT'S BAD, Silly idea I've always had, This is so silly but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: Nico gets the grand idea of reusing old outfits for lives.
Of course, everything goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I needed to write out.
> 
> I kinda see the Ball set as a Victorian set? Am I the only one?

“Alright, everyone! That’s a wrap!”

 

The voice filled the whole room, and shortly after the cameraman’s voice was replaced with nine relieved sighs. Finally, the photos were done being taken, and they could take off their poofy, big dresses. 

 

The fans had requested a “steampunk set” for their game, but since Eli had already come in and done a single photo of a steampunk themed outfit, the other nine girls had settled for the next best thing, which was a victorian themed set. All the girls had to do now was wait for the photos to be transferred into the game, and watch as their fans scrambled up every last cent to try to get the cards with their favorite girl.

 

Nico tossed her hat onto the ground, not even bothering to pick it up. “Geez, if someone had told me these outfits would be so big and poofy, I would have rejected the offer straight up!” She started to untie the ribbons holding her hair up in wavy pigtails. She then felt the hat being set back onto her head. Looking up, she saw a smiling Eli looking at her.

 

“Nico, please don’t throw the parts of the outfit. It’s kind of an insult to the person who made the dresses and hats,” Eli said while patting Nico’s head. Nico gave out a small huff.

 

Rin ran over to the two, her yellow ball dress being held up so she wouldn’t trip on it. “That make me think, we really don’t do much with our old outfits…” Rin motioned to the dressing room with the open yellow door, the room having various articles of clothing strewn about. Everything from sailor style outfits, traditional yukatas, winter gear, and even animal print outfits were either nicely hung up, or tossed onto the floor in a panic. Eli and Nico looked at each other, now aware of Rin’s point.

 

“The only outfit we’ve used twice would probably be our cheerleader ones,” a voice added from behind. The three turned around, and saw Kotori fiddling with the fake flowers in her hair. “But when we did a live in the cheering outfits, I don’t think it went so well.” Upon the cheerleader live being only mentioned, every gaze in the room seemed to drift to Honoka, who was fanning herself off. 

 

Honoka gave a loud groan. “Yes, I know I broke my arm because of the live. Stop bringing it up! We were in roller skates for crying out loud!” She turned away from Kotori’s smile, and continued to fan herself off.

 

The four in the group heard the quiet clipping of the ballroom heels approaching them, and they turned to see Umi walking to them, fake flower in hand. “I think we’ve been told to use our marine themed ones again in the future, but Rin does have a point. We barely do lives, take additional photos, or do anything with our old outfits. We just let them collect dust, and that seems a bit sad.”

 

Hanayo quietly walked up next to Rin. “If I were the one making these outfits, and I saw them not being used again, I would be pretty sad…” Hanayo jolted a little bit as Rin started to nuzzle her.

 

Nico seemed to space out as she thought about what the other members of Muse had said. They seemed to want to use the older outfits for lives… Then the ultimate idea hit her.

 

“Alright everybody!”

 

Everybody turned towards Nico. She had a triumphant grin on her face, like she had just won something. The other eight seemed to be interested in what she had to say next.

 

“All of you have expressed interest in doing lives with our older outfits-”

 

“What!? I never agreed to this!”

 

Nico sent a quick glare to Maki before continuing. “So we’re going to do a live with these outfits! An actual live for the fans! A victorian live, if you will!”

 

Enthusiastic smiles and gasps spread through the room as they thought about Nico’s offer. Maki continued to make displeased faces. Nozomi and Honoka smiled at her nonstop.

 

“Why are we doing this? We can’t dance in these… things!” Maki fluffed her dress for extra emphasis. The motion only got laugher from the two other girls. Nozomi put a hand on Maki’s shoulder.

 

“Relax, Maki. This won’t be as bad as the cheerleader live,” she reassured her. Once again, it seemed as everyone’s gazes shifted to Honoka.

 

Maki sighed. “If you say so… Nico’s ideas are so weird sometimes,” Maki added. The comment earned her a glare from Nico. Maki chose to ignore it as she joined the circle of six other girls, as they discussed plans to start practicing for their mini-live, complete with poofy ballroom dresses.

 

A day later, the other members of the group kept their eyes fixed on Eli at the front of the clubroom. Everyone, including Eli was in the same dress they had worn the day prior. Everybody was standing statue still, except Hanayo, who had taken Honoka and Nozomi’s fans and was fanning herself with them.

 

“Nico, are you sure this is a good idea? Hanayo looks like she’s about to die.”

 

Nico walked away from the group and towards Eli. “Of course! C’mon and start our practice already!”

 

“It’s not too late to change your mind… Hanayo is suffering, Maki didn’t even show up, and Rin is asleep-”

 

A finger to Eli’s mouth cut her off. “So... what if it’s only a six member live? We can still do this! Right girls!?”

 

No reply was given by anyone. Rin let out a small snore.

 

Eli looked to Nico with a small smile. “We can try to practice in these outfits, but if someone gets hurt, let’s call off the live. Deal?”

 

“...fine.”

 

Nico stood up to where Eli was and looked at the group. “Alright everyone! We can make this work!” She started to clap to a rhythm. “Let’s practice girls!”

 

The other five members who actually cared started to move their feet to the rhythm to one of their songs, every step being heard by the soft clips of their shoes. The girls then spun around, their dresses fluffing out beautifully with the motion.

 

During the middle of the spin, frequent stepping was heard from Honoka, as she struggled to maintain her balance. She then slipped and fell onto Umi, and then Umi fell on Hanayo. This kept going until there was a pile of ballroom dresses on the floor. Nico looked to the group, and stayed silent.

 

Nozomi looked up at Nico. “Are you sure you don’t want to call this off now?” Meanwhile, Rin yawned and looked onto the colorful pile of fabric in front of her.

 

“C’mon, Eli! This was just a little slip up! Let’s try again, alright?”

 

Eli sighed. “Well… it was partially only one member’s fault… let’s try again.”

 

Nico smiled and walked back up to the front. “Let’s try again, girls! Let’s make this work!”

 

Once again, the five started to move along to the claps, doing the same moves as last time. Same arm motions, same steps, and same song. The girls started to twirl again, Honoka not messing it up that time. For once, everything seemed to be going just fine.

 

Hanayo took a step behind her, only to fall over something. The other girls heard Hanayo’s scream and ran over to help her, only to be greeted to the floor on which they had slipped on. Everybody started to pile onto Hanayo, and whatever she had stepped on. Nico ran over to the dress pile.

 

“Hanayo… you alright?” She held out her hand to Hanayo, pulling her up. The girls then saw Rin yawn again and stand up herself. She then waved to everyone, and left.

 

Eli stood up and looked to Nico. “Calling it off now?”

 

Nico crossed her arms. “Well… I don’t want us to be the first idol group to fail a live miserably, so… I guess we have to.

 

A sigh of relief swept through the clubroom, as the five started to stand up again. Nico looked out the window, and gave a small grin. The other girls saw this, and worried looks replaced their smiles of relief.

 

“So… if we’re not doing this in dresses... wanna try performing in roller skates again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought about how they would do lives in big poofy victorian dresses.
> 
> You can always request a fic on my blog!


End file.
